1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to therapeutic bandages, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved therapeutic bandage utilizing multi-directional fasteners to facilitate tensioning in various directions to control swelling of an individual joint.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bandages and wraps of various types to accommodate swelling has been set forth in the prior art. The prior art has further utilized refrigerant secured within the wrap to further control swelling, as is utilized by the instant invention. Heretofore, however, the prior art has failed to set forth the use of multi-directional fasteners, as is present in in the instant invention, to control swelling in a differential manner. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,044,733 to Baldwin sets forth a polyurethane film formed with a hollow interior receiving water which may be frozen into a thin layer such that the layer may be cracked into fragments when the wrap is secured about an anatomical surface of an area to be treated.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,188 to Pelton sets forth a therapeutic wrap utilizing a resilient bandage with a refrigerant housed therewithin for securement about an individual, however the patent fails to provide the use of multi-directional fasteners and relies upon conventional clips to secure edges of the wrap wherein the wrap further only utilizes a refrigerant about a limited portion of the wrap thereby limiting the effective surface of the wrap to include a swelling retardant refrigerant.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,592,358 to Westplate sets forth a therapeutic wrap utilizing a compartmentalized array of packets secured to a strap that may be applied to various body portions. The wrap of the Westplate patent is typical of the prior art and its failure to provide multi-directional fastener members on the wrap once the wrap is positioned about a body part to assist in the reduction of swelling of an individual.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,729 to Roney sets forth an encircling cuff-like device fastenable about the wrist of an individual with a refrigerant gel therewithin. The Roney patent, as is typical of the prior art, fails to provide the use of pivotally mounted fasteners to adjust the direction of tensioning of the wrap when secured about an individual.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved therapeutic wrap which addresses both the problems of ease of use and effectiveness in application, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.